


Pure as the driven slush

by SemechkaBlack, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brooklyn, First Time, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, fandom evanstan 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemechkaBlack/pseuds/SemechkaBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он должен был понять раньше. Но Стив всегда был мелким и ловким засранцем. Ему приходилось, чтобы столько продержаться</p><p>АУ; написано на заявку «Стив довольно опытный, а Баки не заходил ни с кем дальше второй базы».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure as the driven slush

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод Odsbodkins, [Pure as the driven slush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881621), разрешение получено
> 
> От переводчика: в работе упоминаются дрэг-балы. Они варьируются от любительских спектаклей в маленьких барах до профессионально отрежиссированных театральных представлений. Исполнители выступают в сложном гриме и в костюмах. Также дрэг-квин часто являются гранд-маршалами на прайд-парадах. Дрэг-квин – это артист мужского пола, использующий женские образы, переодеваясь в одежду женского пола.  
> (информация из Википедии.)

Он должен был понять раньше. Но Стив всегда был мелким и ловким засранцем. Ему приходилось, чтобы столько продержаться. (Баки старался защищать его изо всех сил, но он ведь не мог быть рядом всегда.)  
Вероятно, было несколько моментов, на которые ему стоило обратить внимание. Например, когда Стив умолял его не идти на танцы всякий раз, когда Баки его звал куда-то. Ну и что? Ему просто не нравилось, когда его игнорировали. И Баки только усугубил бы ситуацию, если бы нашел Стиву девушку. Тот точно не смог бы бесследно ускользнуть с двойного свидания. 

Обычно Баки предполагал, что Стив — раз не шел с ним, — оставался дома. И когда Баки приходил домой, Стив уже лежал в кровати и храпел. (Серьезно, второй худшей вещью в совместном проживании со Стивом был его храп. Кто-то сказал, что это лишь астма, но чем бы это ни было, он храпел как парень, раза в четыре больше самого Стива.)

Однажды — сразу после того, как Стиву исполнилось девятнадцать, — Баки вернулся домой раньше. Его пара чуть было не упала в обморок от жары, потому он, как джентльмен, проводил ее домой. К своему же дому он был тоже близко, а еще было жарко, поэтому ему не сильно хотелось возвращаться на танцы. И он направился домой. 

Было пусто. И не было записки, хотя Стив всегда оставлял ее, даже если шел в магазин за углом. Так какого черта? Стив сейчас не болел, а если бы что-то случилось, то — Баки был уверен — снаружи его ждал бы один из соседей, чтобы сообщить об этом. 

Баки ждал. Он даже оставил свет выключенным. В фильмах так ведь делали, верно?  
Он уже начал думать о всех возможных криминальных связях Стива. Но это неправильно. Не только потому, что Стив был хорошим парнем до мозга костей. Баки очень сильно надеялся, что эти вечера, проведенные в криминальном мире, приносили денег побольше, чем их обычный доход.

Стив пришел домой в половине двенадцатого, включил свет и заметно подпрыгнул, увидев Баки, сидящего на потрепанном диване. Стив выглядел ужасно виноватым. Черт, а что, если он вляпался в какую-то уголовщину? Что Баки теперь делать?

Стив аккуратно закрыл дверь.

— Ты сегодня рано.

— Стив, где ты был?

— Недалеко. Заходил проведать миссис Райли.

Стив ужасно врал. И даже будь это не так, он все равно стоял слишком близко к Баки, чтобы тот почувствовал слабый запах алкоголя и сигарет на его одежде. 

— Нет, не заходил. Я дома с шести вечера. И я слышу запах выпивки. Ты ходил куда-то. Без меня. 

Баки был искренне оскорблен тем, что Стив ходил куда-то без него. Конечно, он жаловался, что на фоне Баки выглядел невидимкой, но это все равно не было причиной бросать лучшего друга. Тем более, Баки всегда пытался разговорить Стива и заставить девушек уделить ему должное внимание. 

Стив демонстративно поднял подбородок.

— И что? Я передумал после того, как ты ушел.

Нет, это не так. Или, по крайней мере, не совсем так. Баки упускал что-то. Что-то значительное. Но никак не мог понять, что именно. 

— Куда ты ходил?

— Клуб «Новый Рай».

— Для спонтанного решения пойти куда-то — это чертовски далеко. 

— Может, я просто не хотел встретить никого из знакомых. 

Они могли ходить вокруг да около всю ночь, но Баки уже тошнило от всего этого. Стив никогда ему не врал. Почему же он делал это сейчас? 

— Хватит врать, Стив. Какого черта происходит? Ты попал в беду? Скажи, что ты не попал ни в какие переделки с мафией. 

— Нет, нет, не попал. Я… прости. Просто… прости.

— Давай же, Стив. Поговори со мной. 

Стив закрыл глаза, будто ему было больно.

— Я ходил… я ходил в «Час-тридцать». 

Это название Баки ни о чем не говорило. 

— В «Час-тридцать»?

Стив не открыл глаза. Он тяжело сглотнул и ответил:

— Это бар для геев. 

Баки приоткрыл рот. Бар для голубых. Стив ходил _в бар для голубых_. Это значило, что…

— Ты голубой. 

— Нет! Я просто… иногда. С парнями легче, ладно? Просто… легче.

Странно, но все стало обретать смысл. Главным комплексом Стива был его рост. Голубые меньше заморачивались на этот счет, в отличие от девушек. 

Но все-таки… Стив? С парнем? Он был… он был последним человеком, которого Баки стал бы подозревать в гомосексуализме. Он был хорошим. Не ввязывался в игры с законом. 

Но также он мог быть чертовски безрассудным, когда дело касалось чего-то, что он считал правильным. Так что… Стив считал это нормальным. Делать… это. С парнем.

И тут наконец-то до него дошло. «Иногда». То есть он делал это больше одного раза. На постоянной основе. 

— Так ты… делаешь это каждый раз, когда я ухожу?

— Не всегда.

У Баки будто весь мир перевернулся. Это было так… неожиданно? Он знал, что некоторые парни ходили в такие бары. Он вспомнил пьяные рассказы Чарли.  
«Тут все не так. Ты находишь себе голубого, некоторые из них даже в платьях, на кровати он ляжет лицом вниз так, что даже не отличишь от дамы. С ними легко переспать. Эти педики сами хотят этого. Даже не надо пытаться. Это все не значит, что ты один из них.» 

Чарли часто нес чушь, так что было даже странно, что ему удалось уломать кого-то на такое. Хотя Баки был уверен, что этим занимались некоторые парни, с которыми он дружил. Просто… просто не Стив.

Но Стив, по крайней мере, не был голубым. Вдруг у него возник мысленный образ какого-то ублюдка вроде Чарли, который подталкивал Стива вниз, чтобы трахнуть, и Баки с трудом подавил дрожь в теле. Но все было в порядке. Стив не голубой.

Стив с опаской взглянул на него.

— Что будешь делать?

— Делать? Ничего. А что я должен делать?

— Я не знаю… я думал, ты захочешь, чтобы я съехал.

— Тогда для совместного проживания мне бы пришлось найти другого дурака, а все дураки, которых я знаю, никогда не станут мыть за собой посуду. 

— Я мою всю посуду, ленивый ты придурок.

— Да, ну, по крайней мере, ты не ввязался ни в какие переделки. Пойду спать. Был долгий день.

На самом деле Баки не так уж и хотелось спать, да и нормально поспать в такую жару не получилось бы, но ему хотелось просто все обдумать. А притвориться спящим казалось отличным планом. 

Когда он принялся стягивать майку через голову, то внезапно почувствовал в себе неуверенность. Стив был… с парнями. (Он уверен в этом? Вообще-то, Стив не сказал этого прямым текстом, но он ведь намекнул. Или он просто целовался с ними?) Смотрел ли Стив таким образом на _него_? Нет, он глянул на Стива краем глаза и заметил, что тот с раздраженным видом складывал свои рисунки.

Из-за жары Баки плюхнулся на кровать только в шортах и автоматически перевернулся на живот, как обычно засунув руки под подушку. Вдруг он подумал — не выглядело ли это как приглашение? Может, ему стоило хотя бы натянуть простыню повыше? Нет, это глупо. Если бы Стив хотел на него накинуться — он бы уже давно сделал это. Перед глазами всплыл мысленный образ Стива, который со своим весом в сорок килограмм пытается накинуться на парня его размера. Баки пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не засмеяться. 

Он… если честно, он думал об этом пару раз. О том, чтобы пойти на свидание с парнем. Может, он в душе тоже был немножко извращенцем. И, если совсем уж честно, то когда он думал об этом, он обычно представлял Стива. Когда было настолько холодно, что окно было чуть ли не покрыто льдом, они спали в одной кровати. И Стив помещался в его руках так… правильно. Конечно, это было из-за того, что кровать была односпальной, и им просто _приходилось_ умещаться, иначе они бы свалились. 

Все равно это было глупо. Неважно, кто и что о нем думал, Баки Барнс — хороший парень, он хранил себя для брака. И мог сколько угодно болтать о сексе и делать вид, что с девушками он ушел намного дальше поцелуев, но это было не так. Правда, потом он обычно шел домой и дрочил, как сумасшедший, но он ведь тоже человек. Он не хотел подхватить что-то от шлюхи или девушки, которая занималась этим уж слишком часто. И точно не хотелось, чтобы какая-то девушка случайно забеременела, и этим он сломал ей жизнь. Да, он знал о презервативах, но они не всегда работали, а рисковать он не любил.

Однажды он встретит правильную девушку, которой сделает предложение, и в их брачную ночь она будет его первой. А пока этот день не настал, он был намерен отлично проводить время с не совсем правильными девушками. Ему было не нужно делать что-то подобное с парнями, или вообще думать об этом, но если Стиву это нравилось, он не собирался его осуждать. 

Следующие дни были странными, они оба будто на цыпочках ходили рядом друг с другом. Баки старался не вспоминать о том, что Стив думал о парнях в таком ключе, старался не создавать неловких ситуаций, хотя понимал, что у него не получалось. Он видел, что Стив пытался не делать ничего, что могло бы быть не так истолковано. Что означало не смотреть на Баки, если тот не одет полностью. То есть всегда — была ведь средина лета. Очень, очень неудобно делить крошечную квартиру с кем-то, кто даже боится взглянуть на тебя. 

Но один из соседских мальчишек решил эту проблему. Не сознательно, конечно. Этот мелкий ублюдок (Баки не знал, какой именно, но у него в голове был небольшой список соседских ребят), видимо, был просто намерен доставить неудобства. Недалеко от их дома он взял и свалил кучу мыльной стружки в лужу воды от открытого пожарного гидранта. Стив и Баки как раз проходили мимо и, ступив на безумно скользкий тротуар, споткнулись и сплелись в нескладную кучу конечностей. 

Они быстро перешли от раздражения к истеричному смеху, а после того, как они раза три упали на улице в лужу мыльных пузырей, между ними уже просто не было места неловкости. 

Стив перестал скрывать, что ходит куда-то. Иногда Баки возвращался домой и видел, как Стив уже похрапывал, а иногда видел записку, в которой говорилось, что он ушел. Однажды Стив не возвращался до самого утра, и было гораздо, гораздо труднее не думать о том, что происходило. Баки предпочитал, чтобы Стив возвращался домой этой же ночью. Неважно, насколько поздно. Потому что неважно, во сколько Стив вернулся ночью в субботу, он всегда вставал ни свет ни заря, чтобы утром пойти с Баки в церковь.

Баки определенно не лежал с открытыми глазами и не ждал прихода Стива, боясь, что его снова избили. Баки определенно не думал о том, как Стив целовался с парнями. И когда тот снова вернулся утром, Баки точно потом не дрочил с мыслью о том, как Стив занимался этим с каким-то голубым.

Все было как обычно. Они работали, оплачивали счета, Стив заболевал, Стив выздоравливал (слава Богу), Стив все еще был тупым придурком, который ввязывался в драки с парнями, которые были в два раза больше него, потому что считал, что прав. Они все еще вместе ходили в тот же тренажерный зал, и сколько бы Баки не старался научить его, Стив все равно не мог нанести нормальный удар. Самыми холодными ночами они все еще спали в одной кровати, потому что лучше пусть будет тепло и немного неловко, чем холодно. Они все еще ходили на двойные свидания, и они были по-прежнему ужасны. Баки действительно этого не понимал. Какого черта девушки просто не видели, каким хорошим парнем был Стив? Конечно, он был худым и невысоким, но в нем было все, чтобы стать идеальным мужем. 

Снова наступила весна. Баки встречался с Марги, она отлично танцевала и вообще была прекрасной девушкой. Но все равно _не той_. Он вернулся домой и увидел записку — Стива вечером дома не будет. Он почти переоделся ко сну, как вдруг в квартиру завалился Стив, с разбитой губой и тяжело дыша. 

— Стив, что случилось? — Баки был уже на пути к раковине, чтобы намочить салфетку.

Стив изо всех сил пытался отдышаться, и Баки видел, как сильно он старался сделать вид, что все нормально.

— Просто паре парней не понравился бар, из которого мы выходили. 

— Черт, Стив, — Баки осторожно промокнул его губу, отчего тот поморщился, — еще где-то больно?

— Нет, эм, пара других парней, которые тоже выходили из бара, помогли нам, — он резко взглянул на Баки, — перестань на меня так смотреть.

— Как?

— Как будто… я чуть не умер.

— Но ты мог! Тебе повезло, что вас было много и вы могли дать отпор. В такие места опасно ходить в одиночку… 

— Много чего опасно, Баки.

— Я буду рад, если ты хотя бы позволишь мне провожать тебя до дома. 

Баки не знал, откуда у него взялась эта идея. Она, вероятно, была самой странной и дурацкой за всю его жизнь. И судя по тому, как Стив сейчас на него посмотрел, он тоже так считал. 

— Ты… ты хочешь… _сопровождать_ меня в гей-бар? 

Первое правило. Когда ты предложил дурацкую идею, никогда не отступай и не признавай, что она дурацкая, потому что убедить всех, что она гениальна, вполне возможно. 

— Нет, тупица. Я буду телохранителем. Ты и так отлично умеешь вляпываться в неприятности здесь, в округе, я уж молчу о местах, где неприятности сами тебя ищут… 

— Я не ребенок… 

— Ты не ребенок, но есть вещи, с которыми ты сам не справишься. 

— Нет. Просто… нет. Я не стану высовываться, я просто буду осторожнее в будущем, хорошо?

После этого несколько недель Стив перестал вообще куда-либо ходить. Баки знал, чего тому хотелось. Просто потом Баки предложил бы проводить его до бара и спокойно направиться по своим делам. Стив бы раздраженно отказался, а Баки тоже отказался бы идти куда-то, зная, что Стив не в безопасности. Тогда Стив бы отказался вообще куда-то идти, и они бы остались дома, негодуя и испепеляя друг друга взглядами. 

Стив первый заговорил об этом.

— Завтра дрэг-бал. Я пойду. 

Баки пожал плечами.

— Хорошо. Я тебя прово… 

— Нет. — Баки показалось, что Стиву что-то пришло в голову, и тот глянул на него, открыто бросая вызов. — Если ты меня проводишь туда, ты туда _зайдешь_. 

О, нет, Баки не собирался отступать перед брошенным ему вызовом. 

— Конечно. Но учти, я танцевал с большинством девушек в округе. 

— Бак, там девушек не будет.

Баки закатил глаза. 

— Я не _настолько_ тупой. Они носят платья и следуют за тобой, когда ты танцуешь. Все сработает.

Стив мгновение просто смотрел на него, будто проверяя. Но Баки не отступил, даже не дрогнул. 

— Ты готов к тому, что половина парней в помещении будут пытаться залезть к тебе в штаны? Потому что это случится. 

Баки не мог не покрасоваться. 

— Это хорошо для самооценки, даже если я и не заинтересован. 

— Ага, конечно. Если бы ты встретил женскую версию себя, ты бы женился на ней, да?

Баки лишь улыбнулся, зная, что это не так. Его женская версия и он были бы просто источником ужасных идей. Ему нужен кто-то, кто смог бы удерживать его на правильном пути. Какая-то девушка с моральными принципами Стива. 

— Тебя могут арестовать только за то, что ты туда пришел, — сказал Стив. — Копам плевать, почему ты там. 

— Тебя тоже могут арестовать. 

Стив смотрел на него еще пару мгновений и затем сказал:

— Ладно. Тогда вот правила, Баки. Не вводи никого в заблуждение. Я видел, как одного парня чуть ли не избили за это. Старайся не выглядеть так, будто ты предлагаешь что-то. Не пялься. Не называй никого в платье «парнем». Не употребляй по отношению к ним «он». Никому не давай свою настоящую фамилию. Или мою. 

Баки согласился с этим и приложил ладонь ко лбу, будто отдавая честь.

— И самое главное. Не вставай между мной и любым другим парнем. Просто… не стоит. Хорошо? 

Улыбка Баки даже не дрогнула, но он уверен, что в животе у него все перевернулось. Каким-то образом тот факт, что он будет танцевать с парнями, что они будут к нему приставать, ему не претил. Но стоило ему представить, как Стив флиртует с каким-то парнем… или как Стив целует какого-то парня… это Баки внезапно не понравилось. Но отступать он все равно не собирался.

— Ну еще бы.

Всю ночь он лежал, слушая храп Стива, и думал о том, во что же он вляпался. Дрэг-бал. Какого черта? Но другой вариант предполагал победу Стива, а этого он допустить не мог. 

Следующим вечером Баки оделся прямо как на свидание. Он хотел, чтобы Стив думал, что он воспринимает это все всерьез. И еще он хотел притвориться, что совсем не нервничает. 

Он делал вид, что все нормально, когда парень у входа их проверял. Делал вид, что все нормально, когда они зашли в переполненный зал, и… вау. Некоторые парни в качестве дам здесь выглядели намного красивее некоторых настоящих девушек, с которыми Баки танцевал. _Точно_.

Его коротко пихнули в ребра локтем, и он услышал, как Стив спросил его сквозь зубы:

— Что я говорил про «не пялься»?

Он посмотрел на Стива. Тому явно было некомфортно, он выглядел напряженным. Черт, Баки портил ему вечер, верно? И он бы продолжать портить его, если бы так и стал тут ошиваться. Он усмехнулся Стиву и сказал:

— Просто смотрел, кого можно пригласить на танец. Увидимся позже, Стив.

Он пошел прямиком к пар… к девушке. Лучше думать так, чтобы вдруг не оговориться. При определенном свете она даже была слегка похожа на Вивьен Ли. И Баки пригласил его… ее на танец.

Это было не совсем похоже на танец с девушкой. Под руками чувствовалось больше мышц, да и форма была немного другая. 

И практически каждые двадцать секунд ему приходилось убирать со своей задницы ее руку. Даже самые дерзкие девушки держали руки выше талии большую часть времени. 

— Я здесь лишь для танцев, милая.

— А твой бойфренд болтает с тем парнем так, будто он здесь не только для _танцев_.

— Бойфренд?

— Ну, тот светленький, с которым ты пришел. С которого ты не можешь весь вечер свести глаз. 

Баки лишь время от времени поглядывал на Стива, проверяя, что тот в порядке. Он наблюдал, как парень, похожий на Кларка Гейбла, покупал Стиву что-то выпить. 

— Он мне не бойфренд.

— Ну, так и будет, если ты ничего не сделаешь до конца вечера.

— Серьезно, я здесь ради танцев.

— Правда? Надо же! Как мне повезло, я отхватила последнего джентльмена во всем Нью-Йорке. 

Он завертел ее в танце. 

— Для следующей песни тебе придется найти другого партнера, куколка.

— Уверен, что я не смогу тебя переубедить? Держу пари, в постели ты так же мил. 

— Не-а. 

К концу песни он отпустил ее и сразу же пригласил кого-то другого. Его следующие четыре партнера были немного разочарованы тем, что он просто хотел потанцевать. Поэтому Стив и предупредил о «вводе кого-то в заблуждение». 

— Имеешь в виду, только танцы?

— Да!

Баки начал понимать, почему все девушки считают, что парням нужно лишь одно. 

— Ха. Давай, нужно тебя познакомить с Энни. А то она вечно жалуется, что никогда не получает надлежащей практики в танцевальных движениях. Просто все слишком заинтересованы в ее движениях на горизонтальной поверхности, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. 

Энни была такой же высокой и широкой в плечах, как и Баки. Он бы точно не пропустил такую — хоть она и была разодета в пух и прах, прическа и макияж были идеальными. Но самым главным было то, что танцевала она действительно превосходно. Баки бы поставил ее в десятку лучших деву… людей, с которыми он когда-либо танцевал. А танцевать он любил. К третьему танцу они стали отлично понимать ритм друг друга, начали понимать, какой шаг будет следующим. И они стали привлекать внимание на танцполе. 

У Баки эта ночь стала лучшей за несколько месяцев. На дрэг-балу. Танцуя с парнем в платье. 

Они взяли перерыв и направились к бару. Баки за один присест опрокинул в себя всю кружку пива — от напряжения и жары пересохло горло.

Они стояли, пытаясь перевести дыхание, и Энни сказала:

— Я не совсем понимаю. Ты и тот блондин. Сначала я подумала, что он твой бойфренд, но он не танцует, и поэтому ты просто ищешь кого-то, чтобы потанцевать. Но судя по тому, как тот парень продолжает покупать ему выпивку, я могу сказать, что домой они пойдут вместе. Без тебя. Но вы оба все равно продолжаете присматривать друг за другом, даже если вы с кем-то другим. 

— Он лишь друг, и все.

Она подняла бровь.

— Ну конечно. Именно поэтому ты глаз с него не сводишь.

— Я смотрю за ним потому, что он постоянно ввязывается в драки, которые ему не по плечу. Вот и все.

— Так ты не бойфренд, а рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. И где же ты прячешь лошадь?

— Все совсем не так. 

Он не знал, что сказать. Он ведь не мог заявить: «Эй, слушай, он голубой, а я — нет, но я за ним присматриваю, потому что боюсь, что его прикончат». Стив бы выглядел беспомощным, и Баки знал, как он это ненавидит. 

— Конечно.

— Все равно это не твое дело. 

Прозвучало это действительно немного резко, но он уже устал от того, что все так считают. То, что Баки за ним присматривает, не значит, что они вместе спят. Нельзя уже побыть джентльменом?

Она пожала плечами.

— Извини. Ладно, пойдем танцевать.

Это было одним из самых любимых занятий Баки, потому что не надо было думать ни о чем, кроме музыки, своего партнера и движений. Никакого беспокойства, ничего лишнего, только танец.

Хорошо, что Баки был на танцполе, когда увидел, как Стив уходил с каким-то парнем. Он чуть было не споткнулся, но сумел быстро взять себя в руки и продолжить. 

Он остался, почти все время проведя с Энни. Но под утро люди начали расходиться, опустошая большой зал.

— Мне уже пора, — сказала Энни.

— Ты воспримешь неправильно, если я предложу проводить тебя до дома? 

— Ты правда просто проводишь меня?

— До двери. И все. Я был… бы рад знать, что ты дома, в безопасности. 

— Если бы давали призы за истинное джентльменство, ты был бы первым в очереди, — она протянула ему свою руку.

Он проводил ее до дома, как и всех девушек на своих предыдущих свиданиях. Правда, сейчас он немного больше нервничал, вел себя более осмотрительно, но это было единственным отличием. Несмотря на уличные фонари, было темно, поэтому они не привлекали к себе лишнего внимания. 

— А если я попрошу тебя подняться наверх… — она усмехнулась.

— Я откажусь. Я говорил серьезно.

— Ты хороший парень, Баки.

— Это не так. Но я понимаю это и потому делаю вид, что я и впрямь хороший. 

— Тогда спокойной ночи.

— Да, спокойной ночи. 

И затем он наклонился и на полном автопилоте поцеловал ее. Потому что он всегда так делал, когда провожал девушек домой. Он пожелал ей спокойной ночи, развернулся и начал уходить. Он прошел почти квартал, прежде чем осознал — он только что поцеловал парня. 

Он замер. Он всю ночь протанцевал с кучей парней, провел одного до дома и поцеловал. Он был готов признать, что в душе все-таки немного извращенец, но раньше лишь думал об этом. Пару раз. А сейчас он поцеловал парня. И он не просто _думал_ об этом, он _сделал_ это. 

И ему… и ему понравилось. Так же, как и целовать его последнюю девушку. 

Он снова зашагал, слепо направившись домой. Мысли его блуждали где-то далеко. Баки снова и снова проигрывал в голове этот поцелуй, пытаясь уловить что-то другое, что-то вызывающее дискомфорт, но никак не получалось. 

Когда он дошел до дома, оказалось, что Стив еще не вернулся. Баки переоделся ко сну, но уснуть не выходило, в голове все крутился этот вечер. Вскоре он сдался, включил свет и попытался читать, но к тому моменту, как пришел Стив, лишь тупо смотрел на страницы. 

Стив глянул на него, снимая куртку. 

— Кажется, ты повеселился, когда я ушел.

— Я же говорил, что пол не имеет никакого значения, если человек умеет хорошо танцевать. 

— Чего тогда сидишь такой несчастный?

— Я, эм… — черт, у него было столько времени подумать об этом, но ему даже в голову не пришло, что Стив может что-то заметить. 

— Она поцеловала тебя, да?

— Что? — должно быть, у него на лбу написано: «виновен». 

— Ты не всю помаду стер.

Баки протер рот, даже не думая, а затем, осознав, что сделал, мрачно глянул на Стива. Лучше подыграть и согласиться с тем, что этот поцелуй был оскорбительным и нежелательным, чем оказаться тем, кто сам его инициировал. 

Стив посмотрел на него, почти смеясь.

— Я предупреждал. 

Баки скрестил на груди руки.

— Да, и в заблуждение я никого не вводил. Я всем сказал, что пришел ради танцев. Некоторые парни просто не понимают отказа. 

Стив засмеялся. 

— Думаю, не все такие джентльмены, как ты, Бак. — Вдруг Стив стал серьезным. — Ты в порядке? 

— В порядке. Просто… немного странно? — он пожал плечами. Он не знал, о чем он думал, и не хотел говорить об этом со Стивом, для которого целовать парней было нормально. И не только целовать. Словом, не хотелось говорить о вещах, о которых он и так отчаянно (и тщетно) пытался не думать. 

— Это твоя идея, — сказал Стив.

— Моя? Это все ты… 

— Мне было нормально. Пара ублюдков, и ты вдруг считаешь, что мне нужна защита… 

— Послушай, она тебе _нужна_ , — он пожал плечами и продолжил, — а у меня были вечера и похуже. Кровь у тебя нигде не идет, так что все сработало. 

Стив покачал головой.

— А я-то думал, мы во всем разобрались.

— Спокойной ночи, Стив, — четко сказал Баки, перевернувшись на другой бок.

После этого Стив точно не позволит провожать его. 

— Я знаю, что ты не станешь устраивать сцен, но да ладно тебе, Баки, я уже взрослый. 

Со временем Баки сдался, хоть и в первый раз, когда Стив пошел без него, он всю ночь волновался, что что-то может случиться. У Баки заняло несколько месяцев, чтобы понять — вероятность того, что Стива там изобьют, не выше, чем в обычный день. (И для скольких парней верно такое утверждение?) Поэтому Баки мог расслабиться. Немного.

Потом он встретил Рути. 

Рути была новенькой в городе, она приехала в поисках работы и нашла ее — машинисткой в одной из крупных компаний. Она была светловолосой, с голубыми глазами, красивой, и с телом, как у Мэй Уэст. А еще умела танцевать. О, отлично умела. 

Он позвал ее на свидание через пятнадцать минут после того, как они познакомились. Каждая новая мелочь, о которой он узнавал, была частичкой совершенства. Рути была хорошей девушкой, никогда не пропускала службы в церкви, даже не выпивала. 

Через две недели он сказал Стиву:

— Она та самая. Я знаю это. Она… она идеальна, Стив. 

Стив даже не отрвал глаз от своего рисунка.

— Почему тогда она встречается с таким придурком, как ты?

Баки усмехнулся.

— Часть ее совершенства заключается в отменном вкусе на мужчин. 

Стив поднял бровь и покачал головой.

— Когда поведешь ее к алтарю?

— Прошло всего две недели. Если слишком поспешить, она подумает, что мне нужно только одно.

Он ходил с ней на свидания, как только выдавалась возможность. Он показывал ей все самые интересные места. Выиграл ей дурацкую игрушку в тире на Кони-Айленд. (Сделав вид, что не практиковался несколько лет лишь для того, чтобы впечатлить девушку.)

Они встречались уже три месяца, как Стива снова избили, когда тот выходил из бара.

Баки как раз вернулся со свидания с Рути, источая радость. Он успел скинуть ботинки, как Стив начал падать, стоило ему переступить порог. У Баки были неплохие рефлексы — он поймал Стива до того, как тот упал бы на пол. Стив был достаточно легким, чтобы Баки дотащил его до кровати. Его нос и губы были разбиты, на лице было видно отметины красного цвета. Судя по тому, как Стив поморщился, когда Баки перевернул его на кровати, под одеждой тоже болело. 

Баки ничего не сказал, он лишь пошел за тазом с водой и куском ткани.

Когда он вернулся, Стив лежал с закрытыми глазами, его грудь тряслась от едва сдерживаемых всхлипов, но несколько дорожек слез уже бежали по лицу сквозь кровь и грязь. 

— Все хорошо, Стиви, уже все хорошо. — Бессмысленная болтовня, он знал это. Он начал бережно очищать лицо Стива, заодно вытирая и слезы. На нос нужно будет потом посмотреть; мистер Томас, живший снизу, мог привести в порядок нос в любом состоянии. Баки утром попросит его об этом. А у Стива точно с утра под глазом будет синяк. 

— Дай взглянуть на все остальное.

Стив еле-еле принял сидячее положение, Баки осторожно поддерживал его. Он мог помочь ему снять рубашку, но Баки знал — если Стив в состоянии сделать что-то, лучше ему позволить. 

На груди Стива был явный след от ноги. Баки ахнул, когда увидел его. Стив опустил глаза, будто стыдясь того, что случилось. Это было глупо, ведь Стив совсем этого не заслуживал. Баки слегка провел по линии ребер. 

— Глубоко вдохни. Болит?

— Не сильнее, чем обычно.

— Наверное, сломали пару ребер. Ты крепче, чем кажешься, да?

Затем он продолжил помогать Стиву раздеваться. На животе отметин не было, но зато были синяки на руках и ногах. 

Он мог представить это. Стив, сбитый с ног, поддавшийся инстинкту свернуться в клубок (и это правильно, руки и ноги можно легко подлечить, но один неверный удар в живот — и ты мертв).

Он закончил промывать раны, а потом нанес на все порезы и ссадины мазь-антисептик. И поцеловал Стива в лоб. Он делал так каждый раз, когда Стив попадал в переделки, еще с детства. 

— Я не ребенок.

Стив всегда так говорил. Стив переоделся в пижаму, пока Баки выливал воду с кровью.

— Расскажешь, что случилось?

— Несколько парней. Ждали, пока кто-то выйдет из бара. Могло быть хуже. Некоторые побежали назад за помощью. — Стив выдавил чертовски страшную улыбку — все его лицо было разбито. — Когда-нибудь видел, как голубой парень в платье и на каблуках бьет другого в грудь? 

Баки усмехнулся. Стив этого и добивался. 

— Твой вечер явно прошел намного веселее. 

Он переоделся, выключил свет и пошел в кровать. 

Через несколько минут он услышал тихие, будто задушенные звуки — Стив пытался не плакать. Баки встал, прошел через темную комнату и скользнул ко Стиву в постель. Обвил его сзади руками за талию, где — он знал — не было синяков, и начал бормотать всякую чепуху, пытаясь успокоить. Было темно, а в темноте не нужно притворяться, что не плачешь.

Он лежал так, пока не был уверен, что Стив заснул. А затем пошел обратно в свою кровать — не хотелось рисковать, задев случайно во сне раны Стива. 

Нос Стива быстро пришел в норму. Никто не ставил под вопрос их историю о том, что Стиву досталось, когда тот вмешался в очередную драку. 

Баки знал, что с таким лицом Стив никуда не пошел бы, поэтому перед своим свиданием с Рути он немного переживал на этот счет. Наверное, не немного — Стив его почти что силой начал выталкивать за дверь.

— Тупица, опоздаешь ведь. 

Он виделся с Рути пару раз в неделю. Иногда они ходили на танцы или в кино, а иногда просто где-то пили кофе. Обычно это заканчивалось тем, что Рути вздыхала и начала рассказывать о том, как скучала по своей семье. Баки лишь сочувственно улыбался, но в глубине души не мог понять, как удавалось следить за такой большой семьей, не говоря уже о том, чтобы скучать по всем из них. Видимо, она это заметила.

— У тебя ведь нет семьи, да?

— Не-а. Ну, есть Стив. Я его знаю так долго, что он для меня как семья. Ты должна с ним познакомиться. Он классный парень. 

Баки мысленно добавил: «Но не когда выглядит так, будто отыграл десять раундов против Джо Луиса».

Она улыбнулась.

— Ты уже это говорил.

— Прости. Но это правда. У тебя, кстати, нет никаких одиноких подружек? 

— Не-а, по крайней мере тех, кто любит свидания вслепую, — она засмеялась.

(Позже Баки поймет, что она ни разу не упомянула, что хочет, чтобы он встретился с ее семьей. Это должно было стать предупреждением, но Баки был слишком увлечен ею, чтобы заметить.)

Лицо Стива полностью зажило. Баки предложил проводить его до любого бара (хотя, если Стива избивали, это случалось, когда Баки уходил, но это было все, что он мог сделать). Стив отказался. 

— Мне не… никому никуда не _нужно_ идти. Я останусь дома. Немного поделаю внештатной работы, не буду тратить деньги. Мне они понадобятся, когда ты женишься. 

В животе у Баки будто все перевернулось. С Рути он практически забыл, что если они в конечном счете будут вместе, ему придется оставить Стива. Нельзя одновременно жить и с женой, и с лучшим другом. Стив был бы совсем один, сам бы оплачивал аренду, никто бы не приглядывал за ним, когда он болен. Баки пообещал себе, что будет пытаться лучше искать девушку для Стива. Чтобы оставить его в надежных руках.

Теперь, когда бы Баки не вернулся домой, он заставал Стива за работой. Девушку он ему так и не нашел. С этим было труднее — Рути уже сказала, что никаких свободных подружек у нее нет, а подходить к каким-то другим девушкам и не выглядеть при этом так, будто он собирается изменить Рути, не получалось. 

Когда прошло полгода, он начал засматриваться на витрины ювелирных магазинов. Чтобы скопить денег на хорошее кольцо, ему понадобится еще полгода, но никто ведь не запрещал просто смотреть. 

Они уже встречались на протяжении восьми месяцев, когда они сидели в ресторанчике, и Рути сказала:

— Баки, ты отличный парень, но… — он знал, что все кончено. 

Похоже, у нее дома был какой-то парень. Они встречались еще со средней школы, а когда она переехала в большой город, ей пришлось его бросить, потому что это было бы нечестно по отношению к нему. И два дня назад он написал ей, что идет в армию, но перед этим хочет, чтобы она вернулась домой, и они поженились.

Баки казалось, что его предали. Она так отвлекалась? Он был кем-то, кого можно использовать? 

Она увидела, о чем он думал, и поклялась, что все не так, что он ей правда нравился. Она просто не понимала, насколько сильно любит того парня, пока не поняла, что может его потерять. 

Покинув кафе, Баки решил немного прогуляться. Даже думал найти кого-то на ночь, но он чувствовал злость по отношению к женщинам в целом. Вместо этого он пару часов просто бесцельно гулял, еще пару часов провел в пабе, заливая горе дешевым виски, а потом направился домой — несчастным и немного пьяным. 

Когда он вернулся, Стив все еще работал. 

— О, Баки, что случилось? 

— Какой-то парень из родного города Рути попросил ее выйти за него замуж, а я для нее уже будто пройденный этап. 

— Мне жаль. Я думаю, что… если она сделала с тобой такое, то точно тебя не заслуживала. 

Баки плюхнулся в кресло.

— Даже не пытайся рассуждать _логически_ , когда меня бросила девушка. 

— Прости. — Казалось, Стив хотел сказать что-то еще, но потом передумал и направился к их маленькой плите, вернувшись с кружкой кофе. — Протрезвей. Тогда утром проснешься просто несчастным, а не несчастным, да еще и с похмельем. 

Баки улыбнулся и взял кружку. Все считали, что это он присматривал за Стивом. Но это касалось лишь физического аспекта. На самом деле это Стив присматривал за ним.

Всю следующую неделю Баки никуда не ходил гулять. Он либо оставался дома, либо проводил больше времени в спортзале. Но настал субботний вечер. 

Стив вздохнул и сказал:

— Снова останешься дома и будешь всю ночь киснуть?

— Я не кисну.

— Киснешь. Сходни куда-то. Потанцуй. Это тебя точно развеселит.

— Если буду танцевать с девушкой, снова начну думать о ней.

Стив разговаривал, параллельно рисуя. Вдруг он остановился, постучал карандашом по подбородку и поднял бровь.

— Разве обязательно с девушкой? Я имею в виду, если ты хочешь лишь потанцевать.

Баки открыл рот и снова его закрыл. Он тогда отлично повеселился. И избежал любой возможности встретить кого-то, кто мог бы напомнить ему о Рути. 

— Давай. Почему бы и нет? Но, эм, если ты пойдешь со мной. 

Стив усмехнулся.

— Буду твою честь защищать? 

Баки усмехнулся ему в ответ.

— Не моя вина, что передо мною невозможно устоять, — на самом деле Баки просто не был уверен, что смог бы зайти в такое заведение в одиночку, — но ты можешь не торчать со мной, если ты хотел, эм… 

— Что из меня за друг такой, если я позволю кучке дрэг-квинс съесть тебя живьем?

Баки собирался на дрэг-бал. Снова. И лишь потому, что он сам захотел.

Они успели лишь зайти, как какой-то парень был уже на пути ко Стиву. 

— Думал, эти придурки хорошенько вас отпугнули! И кого же ты с собой привел? Неплохие мышцы. Держу пари, в драке он сможет за себя постоять. Он занят?

Баки почувствовал, как тонул в этой словесной атаке. 

— Это Баки, он никого не ищет, и, да, он может за себя постоять. Баки, это Бобби. 

Бобби осмотрел Баки с ног до головы. 

— _Я уверен, что может_. Эй, красавчик, ты тут за Стивом приглядываешь? 

— Когда он мне позволяет. 

— М, как мило. Если захочешь кого-то повыше, подходи ко мне, сладкая булочка.

Бобби подмигнул и ушел. Стив потащил Баки к бару, купил им обоим выпить и сказал:

— Выпей. И иди танцевать. 

— Стив, правда, если хочешь… 

— Баки, мы пришли сюда, чтобы развеселить тебя. Не меня. И я буду защищать твою честь, помнишь? 

Чередуя танцы и посиделки со Стивом, он совсем разгулялся. После третьей песни он перестал исправлять своих партнеров по танцам, когда те предполагали, что они со Стивом встречались. Это сразу их останавливало от какого-либо флирта в сторону Баки, и они даже никак не комментировали тот факт, что Баки вечно оглядывался на Стива. (Он все-таки немного волновался. Хоть эта ночь и была предназначена ему, Стив первый раз пришел в такое место после того, как его избили.) 

Ушли они под утро. Баки был веселым, вспотевшим и немного пьяным, а Стив — просто немного пьяным. Они поплелись домой, и Баки немного сонно (но тихо, он не был настолько пьян) сказал:

— Хороший вечер. Спасибо. Мне понравилось притворяться твоим бойфрендом.

Стив глянул на него в явном замешательстве.

— Я так говорил всем, с кем танцевал. Подумал, что будет нормально, если все будут считать, что ты никого не ищешь. Когда пойдешь туда снова, скажешь, что бросил меня, и все будет в порядке. 

— Ты придурок, Баки.

— Не-а, я хороший.

Затем все вернулось на свои места. Баки снова старался найти Стиву девушку. Они снова постоянно ходили на двойные свидания, которые были такими же ужасными, как и раньше. И когда лето вступило в свои права, Стив наконец отказался.

— Только не на этих выходных, Бак. Я… все будет так же, как и в прошлый раз.

— Ты этого не знае…

— Знаю. И ты тоже знаешь. 

У Баки не было ответа. Несколько мгновений он подумал, а потом сказал:

— А я пойду. И ты… тоже должен. Ты счастливее, когда ты… ну, ты понимаешь, — он вздохнул, — я уже начинаю думать, что у голубых вкус получше, чем у дам. 

Стив среагировал почти на автомате.

— Ты так говоришь лишь потому, что они _тебя_ считают красивым. 

Такие разговоры у них обычно так и кончались, Баки ухмыльнулся.

— Я же говорил, что у них хороший вкус.

На этих выходных Баки пошел гулять один. Он весьма неплохо провел вечер, хоть и было слишком душно для чего-то кроме выпивки и болтовни. Он остался допоздна, наслаждаясь легкой ночной прохладой. Стив вернулся домой буквально через пару минут — Баки даже не успел приготовиться ко сну. 

Он плюхнулся на кровать лицом вниз, и в голове уже успело промелькнуть, что сейчас слишком жарко, чтобы спать. Сквозь полузакрытые глаза он наблюдал, как Стив раздевался. 

Потом Стив повернулся, и Баки увидел. Увидел их. Засосы вокруг шеи. Их явно оставил какой-то парень. 

И внезапно член Баки стал болезненно твердым. Его мозг подкидывал ему разные картинки, где какой-то парень вылизывал и оставлял засосы вокруг шеи Стива (низкий, высокий, в платье или костюме, неважно). 

Через несколько секунд пришло осознание, и оно было таким же внезапным. Баки хотел быть тем парнем. 

Он закрыл глаза, но картинки не исчезали. Выключился свет, и Стив сказал:

— Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной. — Баки еле-еле сумел пробормотать в подушку ответ. Он хотел, _ему было нужно_ себя коснуться. Это не должно было стать проблемой. Любой парень, выросший в детдоме, отличался выборочной глухотой специально для случаев, когда другие парни дрочили. А если бы он действительно сейчас начал это делать, он бы думал о Стиве, он бы думал о том, как бы он слизывал пот с его ключиц, и это было бы неправильно. Ото всех этих мыслей Баки начал неосознанно тереться бедрами о матрас, и ему срочно нужно было остановиться. 

Он попытался думать о чем-то другом. О бейсболе. Обо всех отвратительных вещах, что писали в газетах. О проповедях, наполненных угрозами попасть в ад после смерти.

Ничего не помогало. Картинки не исчезали. 

Он перевернулся на другой бок, спиной ко Стиву, и засунул руку себе в трусы. Он быстро кончил, думая о том, как губы Стива прижимались бы к его шее, как его руки гладили бы его член.

Он снова лег на живот и провел весь остаток бессонной и жаркой ночи, думая о том, что же ему делать. 

А в итоге он ничего и не сделал.

Сказать Стиву он не мог. Стив мог начать его избегать (то, что ему нравились парни, не значило, что он захочет Баки). Хуже — Стив мог сказать «да». И что бы тогда случилось? Он… он знал, что люди говорили о парнях, которые были слишком, слишком близки друг к другу как друзья. Развлекаться — это одно, а по-настоящему быть геем — совсем другое.

Но когда Стив упомянул, что сам пойдет на этих выходных в бар, Баки почувствовал, как его желудок скрутился в узел. Он не хотел, чтобы Стив был с другим парнем. Но у него не было ни одной причины, чтобы остановить его.

— Я пойду с тобой, если ты не против.

Стив опасливо посмотрел на него.

— Я иду в бар. Не танцевать.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Все равно. Я не буду стоять на твоем пути. — Баки знал, что это совсем на него не похоже. И подозрение Стива было весьма обоснованным. Но он не мог… не хотел… он настолько запутался, что совсем не знал, что делать.

Этот бар был таким же, как и любой другой, он отличался лишь отсутствием девушек. Какого черта он здесь делал? Он сел у бара — обещал ведь, что не встанет на пути у Стива. 

В баре он ударился во все тяжкие. До пятого стакана виски он не разговаривал ни с кем, кроме бармена. Его, между прочим, все устраивало. Но, видимо, его упадочного настроения было недостаточно, чтобы все держались от него подальше, — какой-то парень начал с ним флиртовать. Баки на автомате начал флиртовать в ответ. И какая-то его часть начала задаваться вопросом — если бы он переспал здесь с кем-то, ему это помогло бы отвлечься? И осознал, что, нет, не помогло бы. Он почувствовал бы лишь вину и все равно не перестал бы думать о Стиве. 

Потому и отказал ему. А затем заметил, что Стив говорил с каким-то парнем. Высоким, темноволосым, красивым. И он только что купил Стиву выпить. Стив улыбался и флиртовал, наклонившись к нему. 

Баки залпом выпил свой виски, наблюдая за ними, и сразу же заказал еще один. 

И когда рука того парня потянулась к руке Стива, Баки поднялся, подошел, наклонился к нему через стол и спросил:

— Ты же в курсе, что ты для него недостаточно хорош?

— Баки… — в голосе Стива было слышно явное предупреждение, но Баки его проигнорировал.

— О, правда, приятель? А ты достаточно хорош, да? Он не с тобой. И даже если он знает твое имя, я уверен, для этого есть причина. Так почему бы тебе не потащить свою пьяную задницу домой и не отоспаться? 

— И что ты пытаешься этим сказать? — Баки приготовился драться с полной уверенностью в том, что он легко победит. 

— Баки. Отвали. — Стив поднялся с места и попытался встать между ними. 

— Стив, ты же сам видишь, что он недостаточно хорош. Я просто пытаюсь за тобой приглядывать. 

— Баки, иди _домой_. 

Губы парня изогнулись в усмешке. 

— Видишь? Он тебя не хочет, болван. Он ищет кого-то получше.

Баки не собирался выслушивать что-то подобное от чертового педика. И в момент, когда Стив, стоя справа, начал его оттаскивать назад, он весьма удачно зарядил тому по челюсти. Четыре крупных парня сразу налетели на него и вытащили из бара, выкинув на улицу. Он ударился лицом о землю и остался там лежать, сплевывая гравий. 

— Ты в пролете. Сделай себе одолжение и пойди домой. 

Баки поднялся, отряхнулся и ощупал свое лицо на предмет повреждений. Он обернулся и увидел Стива. Он стоял, сложив руки.

Затем Стив очень тихо произнес:

— Сейчас мы пойдем в кафе за углом, и ты будешь пить кофе, пока не протрезвеешь. А потом расскажешь, _какого черта_ только что случилось. 

Баки знал — Стив ужасно зол, но он тихо держал всю свою ярость под контролем. Черт. Баки облажался. Сильно. 

Баки последовал за ним в кафе и пил кофе под пристальным взглядом Стива. 

После третьей чашки Стив нарушил тишину, сказав: 

— Вытяни руку.

Баки протянул, и она даже почти не дрогнула.

— Хорошо. Мы будем идти и разговаривать. Пошли.

Баки знал, что это для того, чтобы их никто не смог подслушать. В их квартире тонкие стены, а гарантировать то, что их никто не подслушает, не могло ни одно общественное место. Идти и разговаривать — лучший вариант из всех возможных. Так люди услышат лишь обрывки разговора, а не увидят всю картину целиком. 

И они пошли.

— Зачем ты сделал это?

— Не знаю.

— Ты не настолько тупой. Думай. 

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты шел с тем парнем.

— Почему сейчас? Я ожидал такой реакции, когда сказал тебе, но это было больше года назад. Баки, ты был на двух дрэг-балах и только теперь ты решил, что это ненормально? 

Баки глубоко вдохнул. Больше всего Стив ценил правду. Стив был достаточно смелым, чтобы сказать ему правду о том, что он ходил в бары для голубых. И он не знал, как Баки отнесся бы к этому. Ведь он мог вышвырнуть его, или еще хуже. Теперь Баки нужно быть смелым и столкнуться лицом к лицу с тем, о чем он думал, что чувствовал. Несмотря на то, кем его это делало, несмотря на то, что подумает Стив.

— Потому что я не хотел, чтобы тебя целовал кто-то, кроме меня. 

Стив замер. Баки тоже замер и обернулся, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на Стива. 

— Что? — спросил Стив, совершенно не веря своим ушам, и у Баки все пересохло в горле. 

Он быстро осмотрел пустую улицу, а затем хрипло прошептал:

— Если ты будешь кого-то целовать, я хочу, чтобы это был я. 

— Ты… ты серьезно?

— Да. 

Казалось, Стив смотрел на него целую вечность. Но потом он сказал:  
— Пошли. Домой. 

Остаток пути прошел в полной тишине. Баки не мог понять по выражению лица Стива, о чем тот думал, но он все бы отдал, чтобы узнать. 

Как только они закрыли за собой дверь, Стив повернулся к Баки и прошептал:

— Чего ты хочешь?

Баки пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Хочу тебя поцеловать. Хочу… всего, что ты можешь дать. 

Стив посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, будто бросая вызов: 

— Так поцелуй.

Баки сделал шаг вперед, скользнув рукой на талию Стива, а правую поднес к волосам Стива и провел по ним. На миг он просто замер, смотря Стиву в глаза. Он осознал, что сейчас он был на краю пропасти, и если он прыгнет, то все изменится. Но он хотел этого больше чего-либо другого, он только сейчас понял, что часть него хотела этого всегда. Он наклонился к Стиву и поцеловал его. И это было так _правильно_. Они подходили друг другу настолько идеально, что казалось, так и должно было случиться. 

Помогало то, что Стив чертовски хорошо целовался. 

И почувствовав, насколько тесно стало в штанах, Баки отодвинулся назад, как он обычно делал в случаях с девушками. Но Стив сделал шаг вперед и крепко прижался к нему бедрами. Баки издал низкий гортанный звук от напряжения в паху.

А потом понял, что к его бедру прижимался возбужденный член Стива, и от одной мысли об этом его собственные бедра дернулись ему навстречу. 

Стив, все еще держась за него, отстранился с широкой улыбкой.

— Хочешь испачкать свои лучшие штаны?

Баки было трудно заставить краснеть, но сейчас у Стива получилось. Но Баки не мог ничего ответить — язык будто не слушался. Стив ступил назад, утянув с собой на диван. Баки сел без раздумий, а Стив оседлал его бедра, снова целуя. И, господи, Стив был полностью прав — он был на волоске от того, чтобы кончить в штаны.

Стив немного отстранился, и Баки не мог сделать ничего, кроме как просто смотреть. Стив был немного покрасневшим, его волосы были растрепаны от того, что Баки пропускал сквозь них пальцы, глаза — потемневшими, а трусы в районе паха — натянутыми. И Баки чувствовал такое сильное желание, что даже не знал, что с собой делать. Он начал круговыми движениями поглаживать бедра Стива, и казалось, что он просто держался за него. 

— Скажи, если захочешь остановиться, ладно? — спросил мягко Стив, и Баки кивнул. — И будь потише. — Баки снова кивнул.

Вдруг пальцы Стива оказались на пуговице его штанов, освобождая член. Стив обернул вокруг него свою руку — слишком нежно, отчего Баки непроизвольно издал звук. Стив поднес палец к губам Баки и строго сказал: 

— Тихо.

Стив остановился и, будто передумав, закрыл Баки рот рукой. А затем, оставив ее на месте, наклонился, и мир Баки был готов просто взорваться. Стив начал ему отсасывать, и ничего из того, что говорили об этом парни его возраста, не могло подготовить Баки к такому. Было горячо и влажно, Стив посасывал, делая языком невообразимые вещи, и Баки переместил руки на волосы Стива без раздумий. Он должен был заставить Стива отстраниться прежде, чем он бы кончил, но думать не получалось, ему хотелось глубже, больше. И когда Баки наконец-то кончил, это ощущение оказалось намного сильнее и ярче, чем когда он был один. Ему пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не издать ни звука. 

Стив все еще держал член Баки во рту, слегка посасывая его даже после оргазма. Затем он отстранился, убрал руку со рта Баки и поднял бровь. Баки знал, что должен сделать что-то в ответ, но его мозг будто расплавился, поэтому он резко притянул Стива к себе и неумело поцеловал.

Господи, Баки чувствовал во рту Стива свою сперму. Если бы он мог снова так быстро возбудиться, он уверен — так бы и случилось. Но Стив… Стив не… Баки не знал, как ему вернуть услугу. Ему казалось, что дрочить кому-то — это то же самое, что и дрочить себе. Не разрывая самого, наверное, неуклюжего в своей жизни поцелуя, он нащупал застежки на штанах Стива, в конце концов умудрившись обернуть руку вокруг члена Стива. Судя по тому, как сильно сжалась рука Стива в его волосах, он что-то делал правильно. Баки сосредоточился на том, чтобы Стив кончил, он пытался считать каждую его реакцию, понять, что ему нравилось. А затем Стив кончил — без предупреждения и забрызгав спермой рубашку и руки Баки. 

Они соприкоснулись лбами, и Стив прошептал:

— Жаль рубашку.

— Не-а, тебе не жаль.

— Ты прав, не жаль, — Стив усмехнулся.

Баки вытер руку об рубашку Стива и сказал:

— Теперь мы квиты. 

Стив засмеялся, и это должно было быть неловко и странно — черт, всего минуты две назад Стив ему отсасывал. Но нет. Хотя он понимал, насколько это было горячо. Обычно такими вечерами он снимал галстук с рубашкой, стоило ему переступить порог, но сегодня он немного отвлекся. Он хотел начать со Стива. Он поцеловал его и параллельно начал стягивать с него галстук. Он почувствовал на себе пальцы Стива, и очень скоро они оба оказались без рубашек.

Баки разорвал поцелуй и отпустил голову, чтобы провести языком по ключицам Стива так, как он давно этого хотел, — пробуя на вкус слегка соленый пот. Стив вздрогнул, и Баки притянул его еще ближе, чтобы поставить засос, чтобы отметить его, показать, что никому, кроме него, не выпадет возможности проделать со Стивом то же самое. 

И от одной этой мысли, от этого собственничества он замер. Что происходило? Кто он?

— Бак, я слышу, как ты думаешь.

— Я… а если я гомосексуалист?

Стив мягко вздохнул.

— И что? Сделаешь об этом объявление в газете? Необязательно, чтобы об этом знал еще кто-то за пределами этой комнаты. Это только между тобой, мной и Богом. И то, я считаю, что он больше волнуется за голодных детей и убийства, чем за то, что мы целуемся. 

Баки прижался ко Стиву и сказал:

— Вроде Иисуса не особо заботили дамы. 

— Пойду и скажу сестре Марии, что ты действительно научился чему-то в катехизисе.

Баки улыбнулся, уткнувшись в кожу Стива. Несмотря на выпитый кофе, он все равно чувствовал сонливость и был бы очень рад просто вырубиться со Стивом на этом диване, хоть и было очень душно. Но у Стива была другая идея и он ткнул Баки в ребра. 

— Кровать, придурок. Ты пожалеешь, если уснешь на диване.

Баки поднялся, не отпуская Стива, и скинул ботинки и штаны. Стив был слишком тяжелым, чтобы его было удобно носить на руках, но Баки не собирался его опускать на пол. И на этот раз Стив не возражал. Было слишком жарко вот так вместе лежать в кровати, даже надев только трусы, но Баки все равно не хотел отпускать его. Он заснул под похрапывание Стива возле его груди.

Он проснулся от ощущения, будто половина его тела побывала в печи, но потом осознал, что это из-за лежавшего на нем Стива. Баки аккуратно выкатился из-под него, хотя знал, что этим разбудил его, и направился в общую ванную комнату. И когда он вышел, Стив ждал его снаружи. В квартире Баки сел на кровать и там же остался ждать. 

Он знал, что должен был чувствовать вину, но единственное, что он действительно чувствовал, — это желание снова поцеловать его. И не только поцеловать.

Когда Стив вернулся в комнату, было невозможно понять выражение его лица. Он направился к краю кровати и, черт, вдруг Стив думал, что это все было ошибкой? Стив сел рядом, и Баки потянулся к нему, ужасно боясь, что тот отстранится. 

Но этого не случилось, и, наверное, на лице Баки отразилось облегчение, потому что Стив сказал:

— Ты такой дурак, ты знаешь это?

А затем Стив наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. Баки притянул его к себе на колени, несмотря на жару, требуя еще больше контакта. Он хотел… чтобы Стив трахнул его. Если Стив сказал, что не имеет значения, кто он, значит, желать такого — вполне нормально? Он разорвал поцелуй и сказал:

— Ты… я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.

— Уверен?

— Я сделал много глупых вещей, и даже в них я не был так уверен.

Стив смотрел на него некоторое время, а затем произнес:

— На пол. Скрипучие кровати вызывают много вопросов.

Они скинули с кроватей покрывала, сделали на полу импровизированную постель и сняли шорты. Стив вытащил из тумбочки тюбик вазелина, и Баки невольно вздрогнул. 

— Мы не должны… 

— Но я хочу. Пожалуйста.

— Я смотрю, все серьезно, раз ты вдруг такой весь вежливый. 

Баки усмехнулся, и в одно мгновение все напряжение будто растворилось. Если Баки и хотел это сделать, то только со Стивом. Они долго целовались, лежа на покрывалах и прижавшись друг к другу. Баки знал, что мог кончить только от ощущения тела Стива, но ему хотелось и всего остального. 

Он отстранился, и Стив сказал: 

— Перевернись. Если это то, чего ты хо… 

— Перестань возиться и сделай это.

— Настойчивый придурок.

Баки перевернулся, и Стив поцеловал основание его шеи. Затем Баки почувствовал теплый и скользкий палец Стива между ягодиц, и Стив прошептал: 

— Бак, просто расслабься, — а потом он проскользнул внутрь. 

Ощущение было странным, но боли не чувствовалось, и вдруг Стив внутри коснулся чего-то, отчего у Баки чуть искры из глаз не посыпались. 

— Тихо, — сурово прошипел Стив. Баки просунул свою руку под голову и прижался к ней ртом. Он хотел, чтобы Стив трахнул его потому, что… ему хотелось, чтобы Стив будто обладал им, он хотел, чтобы Стиву было хорошо. Он и не представлял, что получит так много. Он толкался назад, насаживаясь на палец Стива и желая снова почувствовать то электрическое ощущение. 

Стив скользнул вторым пальцем и сказал:

— Не думал, что будет так хорошо, да?

И вдруг Баки осознал, что Стив позволял другим проделывать такое с собой. И, о боже, одна лишь картина, на которой Стива трахали, заставила Баки толкаться сначала вперед и тереться членом о простыни, а затем назад, к пальцам Стива. Он пытался задушить свое хныканье от того, что не получалось делать оба действия одновременно. 

Стив добавил третий палец, и теперь чувствовалось некоторое тянущее жжение, что еще усиливало удовольствие. Он не хотел думать о том, как он сейчас выглядел. Лицом вниз, с раздвинутыми ногами, трахая себя пальцами Стива, как какая-то шлюха.

Затем Стив убрал пальцы, и на секунду Баки ощутил пустоту, но совсем скоро Стив начал проталкиваться в него членом. Черт, лишь одно факта, что Стив его трахал, что Стив был внутри, могло хватить, чтобы Баки кончил. 

— Ты в порядке? 

Баки еле кивнул и сдавленно ответил:

— Ага.

Стив двигался, толкался, вновь и вновь задевая то место, и Баки даже представить не мог, что что-то может ощущаться столь хорошо. А затем Стив просунул руку вниз и обхватил член Баки, и стало еще лучше. Стив лишь раз двинул рукой, и Баки кончил, проглатывая свой вздох.

Когда Стив продолжал его трахать, было все так же хорошо, но почти что слишком. Он слышал, как тяжелое дыхание Стива становилось еще более рваным, и Баки охватил страх, что у него мог начаться приступ астмы, но Стив лишь еще раз глубоко толкнулся и рухнул сверху на Баки. 

Баки дал ему немного времени и перевернулся. (И ощущение того, как член Стива выскользнул из него, наверное, было самым неприятным за все утро). Затем они близко друг к другу прижались. 

Дыхание Стива выровнялось, и Баки успокоился. Он чувствовал себя немного грязным, очень липким и потным. А еще ему было слишком жарко, чтобы вот так близко к кому-то лежать. Но еще он улыбался как идиот. Он уткнулся носом в волосы Стива и поцеловал его в лоб, там, где струйки пота уже начали соединяться. 

— Нужно помыться, — сказал Стив.

— Ага.

Никто так и не двинулся. Из-за вызванного сексом и жарой нежелания двигаться, прошло, наверное, целых полчаса, прежде чем они действительно встали и помылись. Ни у кого не было энергии идти дальше дивана, поэтому они разлеглись там, даже особо не одеваясь и пытаясь сохранить прохладу.

Баки глянул на потолок. Ему нужно было кое-что выяснить.

— Так ты… мы… мы еще будем таким заниматься? 

— А ты хочешь?

— Черт, да.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Тогда будем.

Баки посмотрел на него.

— Я говорил серьезно. Про то, что не хочу, чтобы тебя целовал еще кто-то…

— Могу сказать кое-что?

— Э… 

Стив улыбнулся.

— Думаю, что я все равно предпочитаю целовать тебя. А что насчет тебя и девчонок? 

— Я… ну, мы же не можем заниматься этим всегда, верно? Тебе нужно будет найти… девушку. Остепениться. Быть… нормальным.

Стив вздохнул.

— Наверное.

— Но перед этим у нас ведь есть пара лет, правда? И я найду тебе девушку. Обещаю.

— Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы все… было не так.

Баки протянул руку, и они переплели пальцы.

— Ты был бы просто душкой в свадебном платье. 

Стив стряхнул руку и пригрозил:

— Платье надевать будешь ты.

— Конечно, у меня как раз ноги будто для этого созданы. 

Стив откинул голову на диван и закрыл глаза.

— Ты стал бы? Жениться на мне. Если бы мог.

— Мы и так почти женаты. Я был бы круглым дураком, если бы не согласился. И раз уж ты меня обесчестил, ты обязан на мне жениться. 

— Один раз переспали, и вот ты уже тащишь меня под венец.

— Ты первый спросил. Практически сделал предложение. 

— И _ты_ сказал «да».

— Да, сказал.

Он глянул на Стива и сжал его руку, задаваясь вопросом, была ли улыбка на его лице такой же дурацкой, как и у Стива.

Эта тот бессмысленный разговор, который случался в такую жару, когда твой мозг уже наполовину расплавлен, и когда сил сделать что-то большее, чем поболтать, просто нет. Но тем не менее, Баки считал, что если бы вдруг завтра мир перевернулся с ног на голову, и парни начали заключать брак с другими парнями, то он бы сделал это. Даже не из-за прошлой ночи… или утра. Это было… кульминацией долгой помолвки? Это было ближе всего к первой брачной ночи? Но он любил Стива столько, сколько себя помнил. Просто ему понадобилось чертовски много времени, чтобы это понять. 

И в ближайшее время они не смогут позволить себе большего. Но они хотели сделать хотя бы то, что возможно. И сделали.


End file.
